


Attractive

by SummerChilde



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asexual L (Death Note), Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerChilde/pseuds/SummerChilde
Summary: "I'm sorry, Light," Ryuzaki says, and his tone is actually soft, his eyes pitying.I'm not a schoolgirl with a crush you can just brush off, Light wants to say. He bites his tongue."I'm just not interested."
Kudos: 5





	Attractive

“I like you.”

The words are easy enough to say. After all, they’ve been floating around in his head for the past couple of months.

Light had expected rejection. He had expected Ryuzaki to say something to the tune of “We’re co-workers. We can’t have sex.” He hadn’t expected this:

"I'm sorry, Light," Ryuzaki says, and his tone is actually soft, his eyes pitying.

I'm not a schoolgirl with a crush you can just brush off, Light wants to say. He bites his tongue and waits for Ryuzaki to continue.

"I'm just not interested.”

And Ryuzaki isn’t – interested, that is. Light can see it in the way his eyes are staring flat and unblinking at Light’s forms. To hell with everything, Ryuzaki had almost looked confused as Light stripped.

… Light doesn’t know what he’d been expecting. As usual, Ryuzaki hadn’t minced any words, but Light hadn’t expected to be rejected by his crush while standing naked in front of him.

His movements are slow – clumsy and awkward, not at all like him or the way he knows he has to appear in polite company. A stormcloud is brewing in his mind.

Light hastily puts his boxers back on. He doesn’t bother tucking in his shirt before stumbling out of the room.

They go back to work like nothing ever happened.

(Light isn’t sure if he wants to laugh at himself or cry. Ryuzaki wonders if he should clarify.)

A girl confesses to Light the next day at school.

That very same night, Misa tells Light he’s attractive.

Objectively, Light knows Misa is right. Objectively (and he can say this, okay?), Light knows he’s a fucking beauty standard personified.

Still, Light can’t quite believe Misa when she whispers the words to him. He tells her to leave in a harsher tone than normal when she, again, tries to caress his inner thigh.

If he’d cared a little more, perhaps he would have noticed they’d been sporting near-identical looks of longing.

_How can I possibly be attractive if the object of my affections isn’t at all affected by my presence?_

The God of the New World isn’t supposed to be a rule-breaker – in any other way than the one that matters.

No matter. Two weeks later, Light kisses a prostitute. He picks up some young boy whose lanky but malnourished frame makes him look just like L in a street corner.

Light actually manages to get the boy – he won’t catch the boy’s name before screwing him into oblivion – to dress like L, fits him in a loose white shirt and blue-green cargo pants.

The boy mutters something under his breath like, “I can’t quite believe I’m getting paid to do this. You’re so attractive.”

It’s more accurate to say the boy kisses Light.

He’s only fourteen, so the kiss is rather short and sweet. It leaves Light feeling empty. 


End file.
